


You Got a Friend in Me [Podfic]

by blackglass



Series: Plastic Armor [Podfic] [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Dark Knight Rises (2012), Deadpool (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Toy Story Series (Movies), X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Crossover, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 13:40:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3852847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A podfic of "You Got a Friend in Me" by hermione_vader.</p><p>"Avengers/Toy Story fusion AU. Steve escapes Sunnyside, but ends up with a five-year-old boy named Nick, who takes him home and introduces him to a new group of toys. They're a ton of fun, but they're not Phil's toys. And why are they all terrified of the word "Sunnyside"? Part 5 in the Plastic Armor series."</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Got a Friend in Me [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hermione_vader](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hermione_vader/gifts).
  * Inspired by [You Got a Friend in Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/652358) by [hermione_vader](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hermione_vader/pseuds/hermione_vader). 



Length: 20:24  
Download (right-click and save as) as an [mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/you%20got%20a%20friend%20in%20me.mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

A permanent link with a download for all the stories in this series is available at the audiofic archive [here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/plastic-armor-series).

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)


End file.
